In line devices are in con, on use today and describe a class of wheeled devices where all the wheels are aligned in a straight line as opposed to e.g. roller skates where the wheels are arranged in pairs. "Roller blades" are a common device in use nowadays that uses in line wheels. Obviously, in line devices are harder to balance than older, roller skate devices, because inline wheels do not support the device upright. The user faust use his own power to balance the device and prevent the device from tipping (rolling) to one side or the other.
While roller blades are, perhaps, the most popular type of inline devices other types are in use. The device described herein is believed to have its greatest utility in connection an inline arrangement of wheels. Such devices have a relatively wide support surface for the user to place both feet. This is similar to the older skateboards, however, the wheels on the underside are all inline. The use of the skid pads described herein allows the user to safely roll and slide the device to one side or the other without causing damage to the support surface.
The term "truck" is used to describe the structure that is attached to the underside of the flat support surface of a skateboard, roller skate, or similar device and supports the wheels. It may be compared to the chassis of an auto. The truck described herein is believed to be novel by itself and may be attached to the undersurface of a board or other type of support surface. The truck is then used to hold a pair of skid pads on each side so that the device may be skidded somewhat in a manner akin to a snow board.
The term "roll" is commonly used to describe one of the movements of an aircraft, among others. The term is used in this specification in a similar manner and describes the tilt of the skateboard left or right from a straight line of movement more or less indicated by the alignment of the in line set of wheels.
It is believed that the invention described herein will likely find the most use in connection with inline skateboards, however the device may be used in connection with other types of inline devices including roller blades, etc. without varying from the spirit of the invention.